Saphires
by Ms.Julyberry
Summary: Tanith stays to help China clean up after a dinner party, romance ensues. Tanith x China. Pre-Remnant. I wrote this about two years ago, if anyone is interested I'll definitely continue it :)


Before she knew it her entire body plummeted forward. In any other situation like this she would have barrel rolled or cartwheeled into an upright position, however this time she couldn't do either of those due to the small space and possibility of knocking down China. She let out a yelp that she was almost embarrassed to have made. Suddenly she felt two gentle arms around her waist. China was trying to catch her! The other woman gave Tanith a small smile that quickly vanished as they both fell to the floor.

Tanith quickly forgot about the pain seeping through her shoulders as she realized that China had landed on top of her. A shiver soon made its way through her body as she noticed China's head laying on her chest. Her breathing became shallow as China let out a small moan. Her eyelids fluttered open and her ice blue eyes soon came into focus. China's eyes widened when she realized her head was resting on Tanith's chest. China's head remained where it was for an awkward moment or so until Tanith made a small coughing noise to get her attention.

"I.. I just… s-sorry" China stammered as she got off of Tanith.

Tanith noticed the colour appearing in China's cheeks, it wasn't an expression that one would see on . "It's fine. Um, are you alright?"

China regained her composure at a frightening speed, "Oh yes I'm quite alright. Oh how careless of me to leave the carpet like that."

"That's not a big deal, I'll just-" Tanith gasped in pain as she sat up and the pins and needles feeling made its way through her shoulder. Normally Tanith could walk off just about injury, but pins and needles were her biggest weakness among paper cuts and scraped knees. A memory of the White Cleaver's axe sticking out of her torso crossed her mind and she let out a small, undoubtedly fake laugh.

China looked at the younger woman wondering how the person with the highest pain tolerance she knew of could look so fragile. Suddenly without even realizing it she spoke, "Tanith would you like to stay the night? It's quite late out and you shouldn't be riding your motorcycle when your shoulder is obviously hurting you."

Tanith denied her offer at first but after an endless amount of pestering China had persuaded her to stay. And besides, a nice cup of tea would be very nice on this cold, rainy night in Dublin.

China showed Tanith around the rooms in her apartment and they were all huge with modern yet tasteful furnishings. China also apologized for the lack of a guest bedroom for she preferred to live in solitude, so Tanith would be staying in the living room which had a sofa bed. She would also be borrowing a nightgown from China's vast collection of outfits.

Tanith had just walked out of the bathroom still in her tight leather clothes when she saw China sitting on the sofa bed with a lost, slightly dreamy look on her face. "China you do know I'm perfectly capable of making my own bed, right?"

China jumped when she saw Tanith had arrived, "Oh yes. Well I thought I'd save you the trouble of doing so."

"Thank you. Is there something bothering you China? You don't look so well."

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about something." She smiled her beautiful smile. Over the past few years Tanith had become accustomed to China's hypnotizing beauty, but something felt different this time. It took only a few seconds for Tanith to realize China was smiling a genuine smile.

Ignoring the fluttering sensation in her stomach she asked, "Care to share?"

"Tanith, have you ever fallen in love with someone? Someone who most likely won't ever feel the same way. They have no idea how you feel about them and you want to tell them but you're afraid they'll reject you…"

She looked at China thoughtfully, "Fear is one of our best survival skills by far, but if you wait too long it might be too late."

China looked into Tanith's brilliant green eyes, "If I tell the person how I feel about them I could lose their friendship."

Tanith sat down next to China, "If you truly cared about someone that much then wouldn't it be worth it to risk everything for them?" China gave a small nod but looked away. "China, I've noticed you aren't putting a gender on the person… oh please don't tell me you fancy Doctor Nye!"

A look of absolute horror crossed China's face, "That's completely outrageous!" then a smile formed on her perfect face, "Well then I'd expect that from someone as immature as you."

If she hadn't known China so well she would've thought that was an insult. "Ha ha, you're hilarious." She rolled her eyes playfully, "Wait so if the person is not an it… China… Are you interested in the feminine side of love?" When her question was answered by complete silence Tanith placed her left hand under China's cheek and gently turned China's face to look at her own. "China, I promise no matter who you happen to fancy, no matter who you want to be with, I'll always think of you as the same self conceded woman I've grown somewhat attached to over these past few years."

China felt like her heart was about to explode from her chest, she could barely think. "T-tanith, if someone loved you but you wouldn't feel the same way, would you still want them to tell you?"

Tanith missed the desperation in China's delicate voice when she replied, "If they truly felt that way I'd want them to tell me." She looked into China's crystalline eyes.

Pushing all the worries and fear out of her mind, China took a deep breath. She then leaned in and her lips met Tanith's. The tip of her tongue moistened the thin parting between other woman's lips. It was really no more than three seconds but both women felt butterflies in their stomachs. As China broke off the kiss Tanith noticed the tears running down her friends face.

"I.. I don't know what came over me." China began to stand up, "Forgive me, but this is how I feel about you..."

"China, wait." Tanith stood up, "When I first met you I was warned numerous times not to trust you and your charms. I eventually grew to be completely unaffected by your ability but now I feel something else. It's not the dizzying attraction you've caused to others. It feels... real. When I look at you my heart starts racing, I start to feel uncomfortably warm, and I'm incredibly nervous. When you laugh, smile, or even call my name, my stomach does flips. I can't think of my life without you. I feel quite stupid saying this but China Sorrows, I…" Tanith closed her eyes and rushed through the next sentence as fast as possible, "I love you."

China looked at the blonde's face which betrayed how terrified she was of admitting her feelings. China's brought her hand to Tanith's jaw and looked into her best friend's eyes, "Tanith…"

This time it was Tanith who leaned in. She kissed her once, then put both of her hands on China's face and kissed her again. This time they were both so passionate, for the sensation of having the other woman's tongue in their mouths was so sensual. Everything seemed to fade away as they explored each others mouths, and for the first time it felt so right.

A strange feeling took over China… her heart beat incredibly fast… As the kiss ended she opened her eyes and looked into Tanith's, "I love you too." She felt her body warm up and she couldn't supress her smile as she saw the glowing blush on her face.

"But…." Tanith let out a small laugh and looked at her hands on her lap, "If I'm your princess, then you're my angel."

Now it was China's turn to blush, "Well I like the sound of that." The she looked at the beautiful woman sitting in front of her and placed her hands on Tanith's shoulders, "Say… How tired are you love?"

"I'm quite alright." Tanith felt a strange urge in her lower body as she glanced at China's hands, which were playing with the leather collar of her jacket, "Why?"

"I just wanted to know if…" her perfect pale complexion reddened as she muttered, "If you'd like to sleep…in my bed?.." She moved her hands a bit lower and started playing with the zipper on Tanith's jacket.

For an answer Tanith slid off her jacket and winked at China, who seemed a bit distracted staring at the shapely body under the skin tight leather shirt. Then she lay down on the sofa bed and pulled China down so the raven haired beauty was on top of her. "I would love to," she smiled and looked into those ice blue eyes "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

China's expression seemed to be faltering, "I'm sure," she said quietly.

"Look at me," Tanith propped herself up with her elbows, "China, that day we were drinking in your apartment...you told me about your past… and its okay if you aren't ready. I won't hurt you."

"Thank you," China whispered with a genuine smile on her face, "So now.." she lowered Tanith onto the sheets as she kissed her new lover's lips. She put her legs on either side of Tanith and slid her tongue into her mouth while humming a single note which caused a tingly, yet pleasant feeling for both woman.

As they explored each others preferences Tanith moved her hands to China's chest. She lightly cupped China's warm chest, while the older woman let out a small gasp and rocked her body up against Tanith's. Soon Tanith unbuttoned China's jade green blouse. Then she opened her eyes just a little to get a glimpse of the lacy black and red bra which were holding two very large items in place. She let her eyes roll back in pleasure while their mouths were still pressed together.

"I- take it you- en- enjoy the view." China teased between breaths.

"Oh," Tanith slowly ended the kiss, "Your so god damn sexy."

"Well then," she let out an uncharacteristic giggle, "I'm so glad you think so." Panting, she smiled and looked down at zipper holding together the tightest leather shirt she had ever seen, "Your turn my dear."

Tanith laughed and pulled China down to the sheets so she could flip their positions, "Not so fast love, lets have some fun first." she winked as she now lay over top of China and kissed her, then she kissed her neck. With a smile, Tanith took a small amount of China's pale soft skin and gently bit down. China let out a small gasp and squirmed a little under Tanith's body.

"Oh god…." China moaned in pleasure, "pl- please-"

Tanith bit china's neck again but sucked on it a little longer, "Please what?" she asked teasingly.

"Please- don't stop!" China moaned and lightly pulled at Tanith's hair as the biting continued.

Tanith moaned, and with a sexy grin she licked her lips and seductively whispered, "Mmm I don't plan on stopping for a while love."


End file.
